


Finding Home

by assetbucky



Series: How Far We've Come [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assetbucky/pseuds/assetbucky
Summary: Allura and Coran, having found more Alteans, need to find a home. They find the one they didn't quite expect, with people they didn't expect, and a discovery nobody was ready for.You can find me at transmarmora on tumblr!





	Finding Home

“I am actually calling because we cannot find anywhere to live. Many do not wish to allow us to live with them, and as Daibazaal was destroyed we do not currently have a planet to go to.”

“Surely you understand their reasoning. Their people were enslaved and killed by the Galra for generations, their wariness is natural.”

“I do understand. We all do. I was simply hoping you would have an idea.”

Allura sat and thought about it for a moment, then Eryiz stood up and walked over. “Actually, I do. Your people and mine need a place to live. Unless something has changed, there is an uninhabited but habitable planet that may do.”

“There are nearly 200 of us, how many do you have?”

“We are a total of 156. Dezovik is a fairly large planet, though it has very little land mass. We would be able to both live there comfortably.”

“And how would your people feel living with people who look like those who destroyed their planet?”

Eryiz stopped for a moment, looking down to Allura.

“Many of the Alteans on this ship do not know what happened.” She looked up to Eryiz for confirmation and he simply nodded. “They know now that it was the Galra, but they did not experience the horrors that Zarkon created. We will not keep the truth from them, but none here experienced it first hand. They will likely be less fearful than one would think.”

The discussion lasted awhile, Eryiz and Allura making decisions together and it was determined they could manage it. They would meet face to face on Dezovik, and with the rest of their people they would begin to create a civilization and a government.

They began to open more pods, in groups of no more than five, and always a family together. Coran would open the pods and lead the family into the next room, where Eryiz and Allura would explain what had happened, and where they were going. Part way through explaining to the first group, Allura determined it was too confusing to explain that the Galra were the ones who destroyed their planet _and_ that they would be living on Dezovik with the Galra. She excused herself for a moment and called Kolivan.

“I've come to realize that your people are not the same Galra we were fighting against. Of course I knew that before but in explaining things to those who know nothing of the situation it gets rather confusing.”

“You think we ought to change our name?”

“Not quite change it. Just… add a modifier, perhaps.”

“As of late, we have been calling ourselves Marmoran. If you wish to further differentiate, I propose Zarkonian Galra, as opposed to Marmoran Galra. We have been making this differentiation for generations within our people.”

“Thank you.” She hung up and returned to the room, explaining the events of the war, the horrors of Zarkonian Galra and the assistance of the Marmoran Galra. She couldn't help but think about something Pidge had said to her years ago. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. Now that Zarkonian Galra were no longer around, there was no reason to increase fear of Marmoran Galra by having them share a name.

It was hours before everyone was awake and caught up. Everyone seemed on board with the idea, some of the people who were previously involved in the government requesting they be present during initial negotiations.

“You must remember that Allura knows the Marmoran already. Allura knows how to talk to them. You may certainly be present, but Allura will be largely in charge.”

The previous council members, who they had gotten all together, agreed that it seemed reasonable that the one most familiar with both the situation and the people involved be leading the negotiations.

Nearly a full day after this was agreed on, they landed the castle on Dezovik.

Allura was the first to exit the castle, looking up at Kolivan. For the first time since they'd met, neither looked ready to go to war. Allura wore one of her old dresses, and Kolivan wore modified Galran robes. Eryiz followed closely behind his niece, seeing their new planet for the first time.

//

“I suppose the first topic ought to be rulers. No one race should have full power, that would simply cause chaos and distrust from either side.” Eryiz couldn’t be sure of what to do. On the way over, he had been officially crowned King of Altea. But this wasn’t Altea. This was Dezovik. And they weren’t the only ones on this planet, the Marmorans were there too.

“You are the rightful ruler of Altea, and we have no ruler. I lead the Blade, but that was more of an organization than any kind of governing body. You ought to take your place on the throne, Eryiz. Your people have done nothing to harm ours, and assuming you have Marmoran consults before making decisions concerning us, we have no reason to believe you would harm us.”

The other Marmoran beside and behind Kolivan seemed to agree. A young Marmoran who sat near the front spoke up. “The last time Galra ruled over anyone but just Galra, it brought a war that lasted 10,000 years. We should be represented in the government, but we should not be in charge. It doesn’t go over well, or at least it hasn’t in the very recent past.”

Kolivan looked back at him. “Kanza, quiet.” He wasn’t sure why he was with them in here. He’d been a member of the Blade since he had come of age, and by the time Voltron came across them he was deep undercover on Zarkon’s main ship. He had barely interacted with any of them for several years, sending information, but never taking the risk of receiving anything new. He’d never been on any diplomatic mission, and compared to the rest of them was incredibly young. Most members of the Blade were at least 30 years old when they joined. Kanza was 25 now, after ten years of service.

Allura looked at him. “He’s not exactly wrong. He was actually agreeing with you, and simply elaborated on the reasoning behind it. Kolivan, we are clearly going to need a council.”

Over the next hours, they founded base laws for Dezovik, and decided on members for the new council. The only argument that began was when Allura requested Kanza.

“He has no political experience.”

“Your whole movement was political, Kolivan. Kanza explains his actions and ideas. That is something we need. He’s good at communications, something that is immeasurably valuable.”

Kolivan moved to speak again when Kanza stood and stepped forward, looking down at Kolivan. It was the only time he ever got to do that - he was short compared to the majority of Marmorans, nearly a foot shorter than most of them. After all, the Galra were for the most part a fairly tall race. Those who were short usually inherited it from their other parent.

“Allura is right. This is something that they need. I know you think I cannot do this given my heritage, but you’re wrong.” So far, he hadn’t called Kolivan wrong. Argued against him, sure. Gone against orders? Definitely - and he had always come out on top. But he had never actually called him wrong. Never gone against him in that way. Allura could read the anxiety off him, though he was doing an incredible job of masking it. Of keeping himself from shaking, forcing himself to not back down. He knew what he stood for here, and he knew he was right. Allura’s support for him helped, letting him know that even if Kolivan won this argument, he would have someone supporting him.

Kolivan stood, towering over Kanza who proudly stood his ground staring up at him. “You have no experience. We are trying to build a civilization with two races with a tense history from absolutely nothing.”

“I can do this. I have to start somewhere, this is as good a time as any. I can breach the gap between Marmoran and Altean, with the trust of Marmorans due to my history and emotional connection to Alteans. This is something I can do, and something only I can do.”

Kolivan stood over him, standing at such an angle that Kanza had to look nearly straight up in order to meet his eye. He simply stood for nearly a full minute before looking at Allura again, and sitting down. It wasn’t often that Kolivan backed down, and it took Kanza a moment. He flashed a quick look to Allura, who simply smiled at him, then he returned to his seat.

When the meeting ended, Allura watched as Kanza left the room, rushing over and hugging one of the older members, who Allura assumed to be his mother. She was considerably taller than him.

Allura moved closer. “Kanza, if you have a moment? I wanted to say you did well in there. It takes quite a bit of effort to speak out against someone who is in charge.”

He smiled, the expression on his face looking incredibly familiar to her despite having never seen him smile before. “Thank you. This is my mother, Rava. She’s one of the only former Blade members who had children and continued to fight.”

Rava pulled him into a hug. Most of the Marmorans, no matter their heritage, weren’t very expressive. Kanza, however, very clearly was. That was the first clue, though Allura didn’t make the connection.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Rava. Are any of your children other than Kanza here? I would love to meet them.”

Rava looked down at her. “No, they aren’t here. I haven’t seen them since they were a baby, they were left with their father.”

“I never met them. I mean, technically I did, but I was far too young to remember. Just a baby.”

Allura nodded a little. “I’m sure you’ll find them again someday.”

It wasn’t until nearly a year later that Allura found out Kanza’s heritage and about his sibling. Half Galra, half Human, with a twin.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ciel (tumblr user and ao3 user alluruh) for creating and sharing linguistically accurate planet names as well as Altean and Galran names!


End file.
